custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Toa Miznos
The Journal of Toa Miznos is a story by MinifigFF98. It accounts the discovery of the island Atax Nui and the first Toa who helped establish the city of bearing the same name (Atax Nui). It can be considered the prequel to the Revenge Trilogy. It is written in the style of an abridged book that matoran must read for class, as it hold many important facts about the creation of Atax Nui. An Introduction of Sorts The Journal of Toa Miznos by Toa Miznos adapted to modern day language by "MinifigFF98" Copyright ® Protodermic Publishing, Inc. for my friend Avorax, in hopes that one day he will realize that it doesn't matter if he is not who we think he is ''-Miznos'' Introduction Hello, I am MinifigFF98. I have been asked to translate this original journal into modern language so that future generations of matoran will be able to appreaciate the events that made our great city. I am honored to be able to do this. Toa Miznos was the only Toa on his team to make a journal, so everything that happened during his time on Atax Nui is not completely explained. This is most complete record of the journey. Every other is plagued with false information based upon rumors and legends of the time. When I would like to inform you of something important, I will write a message in bolded letters. This is how you will know it is my own comment and not part of the original journal. The things that happened to Miznos are not for the light-hearted. You will see what I mean. -MinifigFF98 Entry 1 Entry 1 I have seen many terrible things in my life. Some were horrific, some were evil, and some were quite disgusting. Some day in the future some one may ask how this city came to be. I have started this journal re-capping our adventures to answer thos questions. I am deathly ill, and I don't know if I will survive to finish this book. I do not even know if I will survive at all. No matter what, I must tell of what happened during those months of exploration. I was a matoran of magnetism that had been changed into a Toa in order to help protect the Turaga of my city. A horrible assassination of that same Turaga ended my employment there. I still the blood of that poor elder flowing out of his open wounds. The culprit was excuted shortly after I left. I paid a small amount of widgets to accompany some sailors to a supposedly massive city/island named Metru Nui. Little did I know, the boat trip I took to Metru Nui would start a course of events that would lead to the forming of the Toa Team I used to belong to. It seems that Mata Nui desired me to arrive on Metru Nui at the exact time I did. I arrived and was immediately questioned by a young Toa, not unlike myself, named Likhan. He was part of the Toa team guarding Metru Nui. I explained I needed work, and he offered me a job in joining him and what was left of his team. I became a sort of side kick for them. There were three left. Yet one by one, they all left. All except Likhan. I would provide any assistance if necessary, but they never needed any. Likhan himself was a force to be reckoned with, so I often spent my time at the apartment I had bought with my strangely large salary. I was there when Tuyet went mad. I heard the news after waking one morning. I was even more disappointed at the betrayal performed by Nidhiki. After Nidhiki left, I decided I didn't want to have the job anymore. I talked to Likhan, and he said it was only a matter of time before I left. I had a strong sense of justice, and the fact I was getting paid for doing nearly nothing had been eating at my very soul for quite a long while. So I decided I would leave Metru Nui once I could gather up enough money. I could no longer afford my apartment after quitting, so I was struggling to make ends meet. I went through several jobs almost at once. None of them needed a Toa, and I must have become the most-fired Toa on this planet. One of my most repulsive jobs was cleaning out the toxic sludge and endless amounts of soot created by the Great Furnace. I do miss the furnace. It was a great symbol of Metru Nui's grandeur. Now it is gone. All gone. The days before the cataclysm were so great compared to the troubled times. Anyway, during that job, I became friends with a Po-Matoran who insisted he be called "Sneaky." To this day I barely remember his real name, as I eventually ended up calling him "Sneak" for the remainder of our time as friends. One day, a drunk matoran decided it would be funny to dump liquid protodermis into the Great Furnace along with several electrical appliances. The result was not very pretty when Sneak and I had to clean it all out through the waste pipes of the fires. The protodermis had stuck to the mashed up appliances, and everything had been baked. Sneak wanted to finish as fast as possible. He forgot to test the substance to see if it was toxic, and attempted to dispose of it like normal garbage. Upon touching it, the then energized protodermis (a result of the appliances and intense heat) shocked him and mutated him. Sneak became a Toa that day. We didn't alert anyone. Likhan probably didn't need him in the first place. So we decided it was time to leave Metru Nui that day. We both agreed that an island that didn't need us couldn't be home any longer for either of us. We drained every bit of savings we had. We spent it on a boat to a neighboring island island. Once gaain Mata Nui must have wanted this to happen, because that island would hold many surprises for us. I have to stop writing now. I have grown weak and tired, and I cannot exert myself as I once was able to do. I must rest now. In my next entry, I shall go into detail the evnts on that island. We stop here for now. It's me, MinifigFF98. In this first message I want to point out that this is the suggested stopping point for teachers to assign. If this is not where you are supposed to stop, please ignore this message. But there is 90% chance that this is. So keep that in mind. Category:User:MinifigFF98Category:Stories